


Tell me it's worthy

by Joliepolska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Support, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliepolska/pseuds/Joliepolska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After threating Noah Benson in "Girls Dissappeared", that criminal threats you too as well and tells Rafael. Unfortunately, the threat comes true and Rafael really starts to considerate his relationship with you for your own sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me it's worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment. I really want to improve my work so I'd appreciate any help :)

Rafael Barba saw the man in front of them. His name was Tino and maybe it was a really good opportunity to get some information. But nothing would prepare him for that answer.  
-You love that little baby, don’t you sergeant?  
-Are you really that stupid? –Rafael asked –to threat sergeant’s family in front of the D.A. who’s offering you a deal?  
-Alright –Tino said –we’re not going to talk about the sergeant’s baby, counsellor, let’s talk about yours.  
-Excuse me?  
-Your baby, that pretty girlfriend of yours. I’ve seen her. She’s really gorgeous. It could be a pity if something happens to her, don’t you think? What a shame…

Rafael felt his blood running through his veins faster than ever. How could dare he? If he thought that threat Noah was bad enough, for him threat his girl was even worse.  
-It could be a shame –Rafael said approaching him –that you even think of hurt her, do you hear me? Don’t even try.  
-How could I? I’m here. No chance to get out soon. It was only a thought.  
-Stay away from her, understood? We’re done here. Liv, let’s go.

A couple of days after, he was working at his office. He couldn’t avoid daydreaming about you. That morning when he got out of the shower, you held him and kissed him murmuring “come on, we have time enough”. And that was it. He threw you towards the mattress and you pull the towel that covered him from his waist. God, how much you like that ass…  
His cell phone rang.  
-Barba –he answered.  
-Barba, it’s Fin. Something happened. But first I want you to know that she’s alright and we got him…  
-What?!

 

You were tired, your neck was aching enough to want to leave that office. Enough for today. Time to go home. Rafael’s home to be more specific. After the quick sex of the morning you just want to go to Rafael’s apartment to enjoy him properly. Every memory of what happened in the morning just makes you hotter. What on earth did that man give to you that you just couldn’t stop thinking about him?  
-Goodbye Alex –you said as you walked outside the office –see you tomorrow.

You walked towards the parking lot trying to remember where you left your car. Then you felt a sudden pain. Something hit you just near your eye. Then someone pulled you against the wall.  
-Listen to me linda –he said as he pulled your hair so you couldn’t move –tell your boyfriend to stay away from this if he doesn’t want to his dulzura gets hurt, got it?  
-Hey! –an officer said approaching both of you –what’s going on there?

Then the man left you and ran. You were shocked but not enough to freeze.  
-Miss –the officer said –are you alright? Are you hurt?  
-He ran to that way. He’s wearing black clothes,  
You felt the pain on your face until then, but the police had already got him. He wasn’t going to leave anywhere. And, of course, you wouldn’t tell Rafael a thing.

Rafael ran outside the building and saw Fin waiting on the street.  
-Counsellor!  
-Where is she?  
-Outside her job. Don’t worry, she’ll be fine and we got the guy who did this.  
-Who did what? Is she hurt?  
-I’ll drive you, counsellor.

As soon as they arrived, Rafael got out of the car. He could see at least four officers and people from your office.  
-Where is she? –he asked to a friend of yours.  
-Rafael, hi, she’s over there.

He walked and for a while he thought he couldn’t find you. When he saw you, he immediately cupped your face in his hands.  
-Niña…  
Then he saw the bruise crossing your face.  
-My god…  
-I’m fine –you said guessing his thoughts.

Rafael left you and ran to the man who did that to you. He pushed him against the police car until Fin stopped him.  
-Rafael! Stop it! Stop it! –Fin shouted and grabbed Rafael’s arm to get him away.  
-Easy, counsellor –the man said –you should be taking care of your girl because something really bad could happen to her… Did you see her face? Well, that was nothing compared to...  
-Shut up! –Fin shouted –take him away!  
-Bastard –Rafael murmured.

Then he approached you. By then you fixed your hair to conceal the bruise. You knew that if Rafael saw it, it made him feel really bad.  
-We’re going to your place, pick some stuff and then to my apartment. You’re going to stay with me until this is over –he said.  
-Rafael…  
-Don’t argue with me. Not now. Please.

He drove in silence all the way and you didn’t know what to say either. The last thing you said it was that you didn’t want to go to a hospital. You were fine. You could deal with this. As soon as you arrived to your apartment, he broke the silence.  
-What did he tell you?  
-Nothing important –you answered and grabbed some clothes to pack them.  
-He beat you for something. What was it?  
-I don't remember.  
-This is on me.  
-Don’t say that. Don’t talk like if you hit me.  
-Let’s go -he said as he grabbed your suitcase.

These days were awkward. You could tell that a police officer was around you almost all the time. Rafael called you every now and then to check you were alright.

It was Friday night and you were watching a movie in his place. Rafael wasn’t there. These days he had been working more than ever to finish that case, to make him sure you were going to be safe. It was almost midnight when you turned the TV and lights off.  
You woke up in the middle of the night feeling Rafael’s arms holding you closer.  
-Hey –you said almost in a whisper.  
-It’s over –he said –Angel is dead.  
-Really? That’s a relief. You know what? For a while I thought you said that our relationship was over.  
-That's not exactly a bad idea.  
What?!! He couldn’t be serious. He couldn’t mean that. You turned the bedside lamp on immediately, hoping that it was a really bad dream.  
-What did you say?  
-This shouldn’t happen. Not to you. This was on me and I can let this happen again. Sometimes it could be dangerous to be around me.  
-This was nothing, Rafael.

He touched your face, just above your bruise. It still hurt a bit. But it didn’t hurt like the words he was saying to you.  
-Don’t tell me this is nothing.  
-I can deal with it…  
-I don’t want you to deal with it! Don’t you get it? I die if something happens to you!

There was absolute silence. Why is this occurring? 

-Are you telling me you want to break up with me and I don’t have a word about it?  
-I’m not… I’m not saying that, I don’t want anyone hurts you like he did.  
-You know what? I knew that this relationship would be a risk and also I think it’s worthy.  
-Please don’t say that.  
-I mean this Rafael, I don’t care about this…  
-But I care. I don’t want to see you like that.  
-You won’t see me like this all the time. I’ve been thinking about all this too. But actually I can’t just leave this. Can you?  
-Come here –he whispered, pulling you close to him.

And then he kissed you intensely. You opened your mouth to deepen the kiss. He laid you down to bed and you didn’t resist him at all. You took his coat and shirt off when he focused his whole attention to your neck.  
-Rafael… -you whispered.  
-I wouldn’t leave you. I couldn’t. But I must know that you’ll be safe around me.  
-I feel safe now.

And you really did. No man in this world could make you feel so safe like he did when he held you in his arms.  
-Please, say it again –he whispered before taking your shirt off.  
-I feel safe now, here, with you.

Then he kissed you again, moaning your name and touching your cunt through your pants. You bit gently his lower lip at the sensation and you felt him smile against your skin.  
-Tell me it’s worthy –he said –tell me you won’t regret this someday.  
-I won’t.

You grabbed his belt and unzipped his pants, touching his clothed hard cock. He moaned your name and took your pants and panties off. Immediately he caressed your cunt with his tongue and you moved your head back, running your fingers through his hair.  
-Dear God, Rafael!  
-You’re so exquisite niña –he whispered as he grabbed your thighs before burying his head between your legs again.

He continued his ministrations until you couldn’t take it anymore. Your orgasm hit you suddenly and you screamed his name without stop caressing his hair. He kept kissing your thighs, torso, breasts, neck, until he finally found your lips again.  
He started teasing you with his hard cock against your skin until you stroke him gently. Sometimes he could be an evil sex god.  
-Rafael… just fuck me.  
-Mmmm?

Of course he listened to you but he really loved when you begged and he always made sure you could be so desperate to do that.  
-Please Rafael, fuck me… I want you so much –you said trembling already.  
-I want you too niña…

Then you felt him inside you. It was always delicious to feel him opening his way in. His thrusts were gently at the beginning because Rafael was the kind of man that took his time sexually speaking and you adored that in him. You knew that it would take time but at the end he always made you see the stars.  
He moved slowly and you ran your nails through his back. Sometimes you could see these scratches when he was sleeping and want him even more, he never complained about them, he moaned every time so he must enjoyed it.  
You surrounded his waist with your legs and grabbed his ass. He tensed and you could feel that too. Both of you were so close.  
-Let me feel how you come with me niña –he whispered looking you straight in the eyes.

Both of you moaned so loudly that you were sure his neighbors could hear you and you couldn’t care less. You whimpered when he took his cock outside of you and kissed you immediately trying to compensate. Then he lay down on his stomach holding the pillow and you watched his ass mesmerized.  
-Do you really want to give this up? –you asked softly.  
-How could I niña? You’re so intoxicating. Your touch is going to linger on my skin for days.  
-Why do you always know what to say?  
-Because I’m a lawyer.  
-Of course –you answered feeling a bunch of butterflies flying inside your stomach. That man was too good to be real –Tired?  
-Just give me a couple of minutes niña and I’ll show something you’ve never felt before.  
You arched an eyebrow with expectation and desire, wanting these couple of minutes goes faster.  
Of course it was worthy. All of it.


End file.
